1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hood latch assembling device of a front end module for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a device for assembling a hood latch to a position of a carrier which is the same as a hood latch part of the vehicle.
2. Background of the Related Art
In general, a vehicle includes various parts, such as a heat exchanger like a radiator, head lamps, and a bumper assembly, on the front part thereof. Recently, the radiator part, the head lamps, and the bumper assembly mounted on the front part of the vehicle are not installed on the vehicle body individually but installed respectively on a carrier for simplification of assembly and reduction of the number of assembling processes to form a front end module (FEM). The front end module is carried to an automobile assembling factory, and installed on the front body part of the vehicle.
A hood latch is a part serving to fix the front hood of the vehicle, and includes a hood latch assembly fixed to the front carrier of the vehicle and a fixed part of the front hood engaged and fixed with the hood latch assembly.
FIG. 1 shows a hood latch assembly 100 and a carrier 200 on which the hood latch assembly 100 is mounted. The hood latch assembly 100 and the carrier 200 of the hood latch assembling device according to the present invention are almost the same as the prior arts in their structure, and so, will be described referring to the drawing of the present invention.
As shown in FIG. 1, the hood latch assembly 100 includes three fixing holes 101, and a hood receiving part 102 formed in the central portion thereof for fixing the fixed part (not shown) of the hood.
Furthermore, the carrier 200, to which the hood latch assembly 100 is assembled, also has fixing holes 201 corresponding to the fixing holes 101 of the hood latch assembly 100. The hood latch assembly 100 is located at the carrier 200 so that the fixing holes 101 and 201 are located at the corresponding positions with each other, and then, assembled to the carrier 200 by fastening means such as bolts.
The carrier 200 to which the hood latch assembly 100 has been assembled previously is carried to the automobile manufacturing factory to be assembled to the vehicle. At this time, if there is any error in the assembled position of the hood latch assembly 100, the hood of the vehicle may not be fixed due to the hood latch assembly 100.
If the above error occurs, as the assembled front end module or the whole finished vehicle becomes defective, a great deal of costs and time are needed to solve the problems.